Retrouvailles
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: [Petite Précision : Justine est mon perso et elle est la petite soeur de Negan. Elle a été séparé de lui au début de l'apocalypse et sauvée par Rick quelques années plus tard.]


Alors que Negan venait tout juste de désigner Abraham de sa batte de baseballe, cette dernière fracassa le crâne du roux. Voyant que ce dernier était résistant, le chef des Savior en rajouta un coup et encore un et ainsi de suite sous le regard apeuré du groupe de Rick.

Bien sur, ce dernier avait remarqué la présence de sa jeune sœur qu'il croyait morte depuis le début de cette merde.

Mais tout changea la donne quand Daryl se jeta sur lui pour venger la mort de son ami brutalement décédé. Mais cela aura une des conséquence des plus hoûleuses qui n'était nul autre que Glenn qui se trouvait sur le chemin de Lucille.

Negan revenait ensuite vers son « ami » Rick, il essaya d'oublier la présence de la jeune Justine qui se trouvait à gauche de Carl. Elle avait ses mèches qui cachaient son regard totalement apeuré et ses larmes qu'elle retenait au plus profond d'elle ainsi que cette peur presque maladive qui la tiraillée au fin fond de son estomac.

L'homme à la batte s'apprêta à prendre le chef d'Alexandria qui le regardait fixement pour le remettre à sa place, chose qu'il fit alors en le traînant derrière lui tel une loque.

Le camping car refit surface, entâché de sang. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Negan en sortit suivit de Rick totalement perdu suite à ce qui c'était passé.

Le regard de Negan se dirigea vers la ligne qui était encore présente formée de Rosita, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Rick, Sacha, Scott, Justine, Carl et Eugène. Son regard se posa vers la jeune survivante à la veste en cuire bleu. Il décida de s'approcher alors, Lucille en main, la faisant tourner.

Il posa délicatement sa batte sur son épaule avant de s'accroupir pour faire face à la jeune femme.

–Pourquoi... pesta-t-il en la dévisageant.

Un frisson parcourru alors l'échine de Justine, elle leva son regard vers l'homme qui était en face d'elle.

–N... Neg.., tenta-t-elle de dire.

–Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu sec. Ma sœur est morte. Continua-t-il sur un ton monotone. Alors pourquoi tu lui putain de ressemble !

Ce dernier se redressa et commença à agiter Lucille pour pointer la jeune femme de sa batte.

–Je peux t'expliquer ! S'empressa de dire Justine.

–Tu as dix putain de secondes alors fait vite sinon...

Justine humidifia ses lèvres. La panique la gagna soudainement. Comment dire en dix secondes qu'elle avait du fuir à cause de rôdeurs qui avait envahit la maison... Qu'un groupe l'avait sauvé d'une mort, voir plusieurs avant de croiser le chemin de Rick Grimes.

–5 secondes, compta-t-il en ne la quittant pas du regard.

Elle prit une inspiration avant de balancer le tout, sous le regard des autres mais de Negan et son groupe. Simon en avait d'ailleurs applaudit par ironie de la situation. Alors que d'autre restait sans voix. Le seul dont le regard était noir c'était Daryl. Rick, lui était perdu face à cette révélation.

–Sérieusement ? Demanda Negan en la regardant. Elle est...morte. Justine est morte et toi...tu...

Son emprise se resserra sur le manche de Lucille, prêt à la lever pour l'abattre sur la jeune femme.

–Tu vas voir ce qui se passe...quand on essaie de...

–Attends ! S'empressa de dire Justine en bougeant légèrement les bras pour fouiller dans sa veste.  
Mais ce geste ne fut sans conséquences que des bruits d'armement se firent entendre derrière elle.  
Negan observa sans ciller d'un pouce. Il remarqua chaque geste de la jeune femme qui bougeait telle une souris. Il remarqua le baladeur cassette que ce dernier lui avait offert lors des seize ans de sa jeune sœur. Mais aussi le fait qu'elle sortait une sorte de photo qu'elle lança à ses pieds.

–J'suis pas morte... finit-elle par dire.

Malgré la situation et la photo à même le sol, Negan essaya de garder son calme. Il baissa lentement Lucille avant de passer sa main libre sur son visage. Son regard fixait la photo qui datait d'une époque lointaine où il vivait encore avec sa femme et sa sœur.  
–Rélève toi, finit-il par dire en se baissant quand à lui, pour ramasser la photo qu'il garda précieusement.

Il regarda la jeune femme se relever et l'aida par la suite en la soutenant par le bras pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Elle avait changé certes, mais pour lui elle restera la même petite fille qu'il avait vu grandir jusqu'à ce putain de jour.

–Rick ! Rick, rick, comment cela se fait-il que ma jeune Soeur soit dans ton équipe ! Demanda Negan, toujours en regardant sa sœur pour la contempler malgré la situation.

Faut dire que la jeune femme avait changé. Ses cheveux

–Je... Avec Daryl... On... commença à dire le shériff, des Walkers allaient la... Et... Enfin...

Negan tourna son regard vers lui, il lui était redevable pour cela d'un sens mais cela n'excusait pas le massacre de ses hommes en masse.

Il posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de la petite Justine.

–Va rejoindre Simon là bas, dit-il en montrant l'homme à la moustache au loin, tu viens avec moi, Justine.

La jeune femme le regarda avant de regarder l'homme qui s'appelait Simon. Elle re-regarda son frère avant de soupirer légèrement et d'aller vers cette fameuse personne.

–Tu aime la crème glacée ? Demanda Simon avec un sourire, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. On a de la crème glacée, répondit-il pour la rassurer.

–Je te la confie Simon ! S'expliqua Negan.

–Elle est entre de bonne main ne t'en fais pas !

Puis il se retourna et s'avança vers Rick, se mettant à sa hauteur.

–Comme ça tu as sauvé ma petite Justine que je croyais morte.

–Elle... Elle te cherchait...

–Je n'en doute pas une seconde... On cherche toujours sa famille, le sang appel le sang. Mais dit moi Rick, quand tu l'a trouvée, qu'allais-tu lui faire ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Rick échangea un bref regard avec Daryl avant de regarder l'homme en face de lui, restant silencieux.

–Tu allais la laissée planté là sans l'aidé ? En conclu Negan par le silence de son nouvel ami. Pas cool... Pas cool du tout. Mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma petite famille, tu ne la reverra plus.

–Tu... Tu ne peux pas dé...

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

–Comme tu me l'a dis Rick, elle me cherchait, elle m'a maintenant trouver. Donc je pense qu'elle restera avec sa seule et unique putain de famille qu'elle possède. Autrement dit, Moi.

Il se releva et recula de quelque pas avant de faire signe à ses hommes de partir.

–On prend aussi... C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Demanda-t-il en pointant Daryl du doigt. Il pourra me faire un très bon soldat.

Il fit signe à Dwight de chopper Daryl pour l'embarquer aussi au Sanctuaire.

–Maintenant Rick, ta merde, c'est la mienne, j'en veux la moitié sinon... Lucille se chargera de l'un d'entre vous. Dit-il en montrant sa douce et charmante batte de baseball.

Puis Negan se releva et fit signe a ses hommes que l'heure était venue de partir.

–Ta-ta ! Dit-il en avant de se diriger vers une des voitures présente.

Le groupe de Sauveur finit par partir laissant en plan le groupe de Rick, seul en pleine forêt, en état de choc.


End file.
